It is common for components which generate a moderate amount of heat to be cooled for heat dissipation purposes. For instance, electrical components which generate a moderate amount of heat may be mounted in a metallic container that is surrounded by a gaseous dielectric. The generated heat is transferred to the surrounding air and conducted by the metallic container.
However, components that generate a considerably greater amount of heat require a liquid dielectric for conducting the heat from the components, such as through a metallic housing. When a liquid dielectric coolant is required, allowance must be made for thermal expansion of the liquid in the container. If a container is only partially filled to provide space for the dielectric liquid coolant to expand, voids in the coolant may create hot spots or electrical breakdown. This problem has been addressed by various approaches, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,009 to Whitman, dated Jan. 8, 1957.
In Whitman, electrical apparatus are submerged in a dielectric liquid within a closed main tank, with a non-condensible gas above the liquid. A gas tank is disposed within the main tank for segregating the gas and vapors of the liquid formed during operation of the apparatus. The gas tank has an open top and the bottom of the gas tank contacts the liquid. The side walls of the two tanks are narrowly spaced within which vapors of the liquid continuously rise during operation and condense while simultaneously sweeping the non-condensible gas up the space into the gas tank.
Known approaches such as that shown and generally described above in relation to the Whitman patent are operationally functionable as long as there are adequate gravitational forces to hold the liquid at the bottom of the main tank and as long as the tanks remain upright. However, such approaches are not applicable should the tanks become inverted or experience zero gravitational forces such as in aerospace applications. At "0.degree. G", the dielectric liquid might literally lift off the electrical components which could burn out in seconds. Such an occurrence might be experienced when an aircraft has a sudden fall through space, for instance. There is a definite need for a heat exchanger apparatus for electrical components used in such applications.
The present invention is directed to solving the aforementioned problems and satisfying the need for a heat exchanger apparatus of the character described.